colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Artichoke
Artichoke 'is the main villain of the movie, ''The Slaughterhouse of Artichoke. He is a Mumbaian from the realm, Mumbai. He has a hatred for all Desukhans and other special life forms. He is the son of Chrysanthium, the former king of Mumbai. |} Background Information Personality Ranking Martial Arts Overview Relationships Abilities/Techniques Techniques *'''Galaxy Gun: (A-Rank) '''Artichoke puts both hands in front of him and then summons up at least half of his chi to let out a powerful blast of purple energy. '''Relative chi depletion: 50% *'Energy Fusion: (Z-Rank) '''Artichoke fuses his energy with his won spiritual chi. This causes a combustion within his energy, causing him to gain more chi back. '''Relative chi increase: 90%' *'B.B. Cannon: (S-Rank) '''Artichoke shoots one hand out and fires out a massive ray of light. This not only inflicts a massive amount of damage on the opponent but it also absorbs some of their energy and gives it back to Artichoke. '''Relative chi depletion: 65% / Relative chi increase: 20%' *'Burning Punishment: (S-Rank) '''Artichoke grabs his opponent and throws them straight into the ground. He then picks them up and punches them. He then knees the foe in the jaw and kicks them into the air. He then beats on them until he gets bored. He then blasts them down with an Energy Wave. '''Relative chi depletion: 35%' *'Bloody Rain: (S-Rank) '''Artichoke raises his arm and releases short bursts of energy from out of his hand. The blasts then showers upon the given target as an inescapable assault. '''Relative chi depletion: 10%' *'Puncture!: (Z-Rank) '''In exchange for a shorter lifespan, Artichoke gains all of his chi back and is able to put out at least 1000% more of his energy than before. This gives him the ability to display roughly about 1200% of energy before fatigue. '''Relative chi increase: 1000%' *'Fighting Prowess: (A-Rank) '''Artichoke thrashes around his opponent for a while and then punches them into the air. He then shoots them down with a Super B.B. Cannon. '''Relative chi depletion: 45%' *'Diamond Force Palm Explosion: (S-Rank) '''Artichoke summons all of his power in an attempt to kill his opponent. He shoots out a giant ball of energy. With the foe distracted by that, he goes in with an extremely powerful Force Palm. '''Relative chi depletion: 100%' Abilities Unlike most of his race and heritage, Artichoke, like his father had the sole and secret ability to transform and push his body to even greater limitations. This however, takes a very long time to master and needs a lot of time and hardwork put into it to achieve. Musai-Mumbai A Musai-Mumbai, also known as a Legendary Mumbai, is the evolved form and transformation state of a Mumbai. Artichoke is able to acquire this through intense hard training for 8 years straight. He gathers energy from his surroundings to creates a small burst of wind like energy. He then sucks up the refined energy and builds up from there. His muscle and body mass increases by at least 100x from normal. His hair grows longer and glows a bright gold. In addition, the filaments in his eyes vanish and his aura explodes and is wild and untamed. In this form, Artichoke is extremely powerful, being able to topple a Desu-Majin Uno. It is only when Uno entered his Super Body Mass was he able to defeat and rid of Artichoke for good. Artichoke's power in this form skyrockets to a whole new level, being able to clobber Super Desukhan Uno but not a Super Body Mass Uno. Trivia *Artichoke is similar to both Android ZFKK9Y and Borage. They all have somewhat mild sadistic personalities and they all have final forms that are similar to one another. **Artichoke's Super Form is nearly identical to Android ZFKK9Y's as the two have almost the same hair except Artichoke's is gold and the other one is red. In addition, Artichoke's hair is slightly longer. *This is one of few villains that Uno killed in one hit after becoming stronger than. The others are Android ZFKK9Y, Wheelo, Yarrow (2nd time), Meta-Yardlong (3rd time) & Swiss. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains